


The Adventure of Wyst

by VampirePaladin



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Be My Hetalia, F/M, Framing Story, Gen, Platonic Relationship, Rain, crocodile - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-02-10
Updated: 2012-02-10
Packaged: 2017-10-30 22:25:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/336834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/pseuds/VampirePaladin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Australia starts to tell Wy the story of Wyst, the adventurer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Story Begins

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Be My Hetalia gift for sne_stjerne.

Wy was lying on her stomach. In front of her was a sketchpad that she was furiously drawing in. There were marks everywhere from where graphite lines had been brutally erased. The picture of the wombat was just not working no matter what she tried. With every line and curve she tried to drown out the memories of what had happened. When she did remember what had happened, she tried to tell herself that it did not bother her. It did.

A shadow blocked her light.

“What’s wrong, Wy?” Australia asked.

“Nothing.”

“I know nothing when I see it. That is not nothing. It is also not something that could be mistaken for nothing. This is something that is not nothing and is bothering you more than nothing would be… Or something like that.”

Wy dropped the pencil, pushed herself up with her hands and slid her legs under her so she was sitting on her knees.

“You know that contest I entered?”

“Of course. It was an art contest right? I liked watching you work on the painting.”

“I got second place.”

“That’s wonderful, Wy!”

“No! It is horrible. Kugelmugel beat me!”

“Is that all that is bothering you?”

“It is a big deal! I was always the best artist out of the micronations but now with Kugelmugel I’m second best.” Tears started to run down the face of the Australian girl. She tried to mentally tell herself that she was too adult and mature to cry, but they kept on coming.

Australia sat down next to her and wrapped his arms around her. He always loved Wy’s art, but he was sure she didn’t want to hear the stock phrases everyone hears in those cheesy movies and dramas.

“New Zealand and me are going to go meet up with America, Canada and Mexico for a camping trip in a few days. Do you want to come along?”

Wy made a face at that.

Australia chuckled. “I thought that might be your reaction. Well, how about this then, the two of us go to the beach and you teach me how to make some nice pictures.”

Wy carefully considered it before nodding.

“Great, I’ll pack us a lunch and we can go tomorrow at half past the crack of dawn.”

Australia spent the rest of the day preparing the picnic while Wy looked for drawing supplies that would be easy for Australia to start with. For once, the defeat at the brush of Kugelmugel really was out of her mind. When it was time to sleep, she found it difficult. Every five minutes she kept on getting out of bed to check to see if it was morning yet. When she did fall asleep it was much closer to dawn than it was to dusk.

Hours later Wy woke up. There was the undefinable smell of falling water. Her little body tensed as she opened one eye. Valiantly charging against her window were water soldiers falling from the heavens.

She was out of bed and her room, running to another window as if it might be bright and sunny on the other side of the house. Wy stood there, staring out the window and grasping at the wall. 

“Morning, Wy.”

“When is the rain going to stop?”

“They said it is supposed to rain all day.” The way Wy’s face fell broke his heart a little. “We can have an indoors picnic.”

“That is stupid!”

“No, it isn’t. I used to do it all the time when I was growing up. See, when all of us, me, New Zealand, America and Canada were growing up, sometimes there would be periods were all of us would be staying at England’s house. He didn’t like us getting in trouble or eating treats between meals. So what we would do is we’d have America cry and make a fuss, distracting the bastard. Me and my buddy would then steal his money. We gave that to Canada and send him out to buy our favorite foods, pretending he is French to throw off suspicion. Then we would all hide out and have a secret picnic without England knowing.”

“That does sound kind of fun, sort of.”

“You get changed, I’ll set up everything.”

“Oh, alright, I’ll try it once.”

When Wy returned in shorts, tank top and flip flops, Australia had already laid out a blanket. He was taking out the sandwiches and a thermos of lemonade when she sat down next to him.

“I wish the others were here.”

“Why?”

“We used to tell stories about Wyst at our picnics.”

“Wyst? Who is that?”

“You never heard of her?”

“I just asked who she was, of course I don’t know who she is!”

“Wyst is a hero in the world of Gaia.”

“What is she like?” Wy could not hide the curiosity in her voice.

“Well, it all started…”


	2. Wyst and the Crocodile

Wyst was a small, petite girl. She was not very strong either. However, she was fast with her knife and had taught more than one gang of thugs not to mess with her. Wyst was an orphan. She had been raised in a small church dedicated to Maunix. There were other children that lived there as well and they all looked up to her like a big sister. 

The only two adults that lived there were Raine and Maple. The pair were married and did their best to care for the many orphans as well as the rapidly aging temple. Raine was a kind woman with a large heart and honkers that were almost as big. While she was a crybaby, if someone threatened one of her kids she quickly changed gears completely. She constantly wrote to her brother and sister. Maple, on the other hand, was someone that it was all too easy to not notice. Most people liked him when they did notice him, but it was just that initial catching of attention that was hard. He put this skill to good use in watching the children and often caught a naughty kid trying to break the rules.

Wyst was returning home after an unsuccessful day of pickpocketing. Something was wrong. When she saw the roof through the trees she knew what it was. Normally, she could hear everyone long before she would see anything. Wyst picked up the pace, almost, but not exactly running. She threw open the door, expecting anything.

“Wyst,” Maple said with a somber look on his face.

Most of the younger children were softly sobbing. Raine was hugging more kids than Wyst thought would be humanly possible.

“What happened? Why is everyone crying?”

“We fell behind on the taxes. Now the temple is being taken away, we have a month to leave.”

At Maple’s words, the sobs from the children grew louder.

“Don’t cry kids, or else you are going to make me cry too.” True to her words, Raine began to start crying.

“No, this can’t happen. I won’t let this happen.”

“Wyst, what are you going to do?” Maple asked.

“I’m going to go visit the king and queen!”

“No, don’t, it is too dangerous. Stay here with us. We’ll figure something out, we always do,” Raine said through sobs, holding the kids close to her bosom.

“I’ve made up my mind.” With those words, she left before Maple and Raine could stop her. 

In hindsight, it was a bit dumb of her to just leave with only the clothing on her back and her trusty knife. But, if she had stuck around than they would have kept her from leaving. Wyst never knew her parents, but she loved Raine and Maple like they were her birth parents. She could not let the temple, their home, be taken away from them.

She marched down the road. While Wyst had never really traveled very far from home before, she was sure she could find the capital just fine. 

“Are you heading back to town?”

Wyst turned her head to see her good friend Zea, with her ever present pet sheep.

“I’m going to see the king. Tax collectors are taking away the temple.”

“That is horrible, but are you sure it is a good idea to be doing something like that?”

“I have to, Zea. It’s my home. They are my family.”

“Then it looks like I have no choice.”

“No choice?”

“I’ll be coming with you.”

“But what about your farm?”

“I trained the sheep to run the farm on their own.”

“I didn’t know sheep could do that.”

“Yeah, sheep are pretty neat.”

The two walked together, Zea having conversations with her sheep the entire way. Wyst tried to get involved, but it was a bit hard since she didn’t exactly speak sheep and was unsure if it was even possible to hold an intelligent conversation with said creature.

“We should go left here.”

“But the sign says to go to the right.”

“Trust me, besides, I want you to meet a friend of mine, Wyst.”

“Alright.”

The road lead them deeper into the forest. The trees were mighty and old. Against one fine specimen of treedom leaned a man. This man was handsome, brave, charming and all around wonderful.

“Ustrail, I was wondering when you would show up.”

Ustrail smiled at Zea, “So what brings you to my neck of the woods?”

“Tax collectors are going to take my home. I’m going to see the king to save it.”

“You are a ranger, right Ustrail? Could you guide us to the capital the fastest way possible?”

“I think I can manage that.”

Ustrail led the two girls straight through the woods, leading them through labyrinthine twists and turns. The branches overhead blotted out the sun’s rays. The ground became softer and soggier until it had about the consistency of porridge and then eventually it was full blown waist high water.

“Keep a sharp eye out, mates. The crocs here are real beauties, but they aren’t very nice.”

“I think you should have told us that sooner,” Zea said as she snatched her sheep up and into her arms.

“Don’t worry about the sheep! Lift me up instead!”

“Wyst, in a choice between you and Angela, Angela wins every time.”

Ustrail’s strong hands grabbed Wyst and pulled her out of the way as the log that had been floating near her suddenly snapped at her. It was no log, but a crocodile trying to get a snack. Wyst was thrown away as Ustrail leaped at the crocodile, rope in hand. Man and creature thrashed around, each vying for superiority. The brown water got all over everyone and everything. The two sunk under the water for a second. Everything was still. Ustrail’s head broke the surface of the water. He had the rope in hand and drug the crocodile to the surface. He waded through the water to a tree and tied off the rope.

“We best get moving.”

“But what about the croco…”

“-dile.”

“The crocodile. What will happen to it when we leave?”

“It will break free in awhile. It won’t die here. But we will if we are still here.”

“Poor Angela was so scared.”

“Anyways, let’s get a move on, ladies.”

The three continued on through the swap. Each kept a wary look out, but they had no more problems as they traveled and soon they found the ground getting harder and drier. Before they knew it, they were on solid earth and met up with a road.

“You cut five days off your journey by going through the swamp instead of around it. If you just follow that road, you two ladies will be at the capital in no time.”

The two girls said their goodbyes to Ustrail and continued down the road to the capital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here are the names of everyone in this chapter and which Hetalia character they correspond to.
> 
> Wyst – Wy  
> Raine – Ukraine  
> Maple – Canada  
> Zea – New Zealand  
> Ustrail - Australia


End file.
